Pacific Rim: Beyond Two Souls
by Alice Raven B
Summary: The Mark VI Jaegers are built and the Department of Paranormal Activites discovered that humans bound to entities have the capability to pilot the Jaegers without another person due to their entity being another soul. Jinx Lawson, Jodie Holmes and Jazmine Beckett are the three pilots of the new Mark VI Jaegers, how will they turn the tides of this war? Future Lemons, please R
1. Enter the mark VI Jaegers

**Pacific Rim: Beyond Two Souls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pacific Rim characters but I do claim my OC and this plot. However I do not own the Character Jodie Holmes who is from the game Beyond Two Souls who I'm bringing into this universe to fit in with the plot. Warning future lemons and AU language as well as some smut.**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Mark VI Jaegers**

The Jaeger program was a success. It trained pilots for the necessary means to pilot the giant machines in battle against the Kaiju threat. But it requires two pilots for the necessary neural feedback. As such the lives that were lost with the Jaegers in battle became quite the toll. A year ago the Department of Paranormal Activities (DPA) discovered that the three subjects Jodie Holmes, Jazmine Beckett and Jinx Lawson that were previously subjects on the study of what lays beyond the veil of life and death had the potential to be solo pilots. Given that they were all a part of the CIA they were battle trained already. After a lot of testing it was deemed that the two of them would be the only two pilots to be able to pilot the advanced Mark VI Jaegers. The Jaeger program was to be shut down as it was too costly and the excuse of the Kaiju wall and mediocre pilots was given to hide their agenda.

Jinx was a blonde haired girl of around 5 ft. 6. Her hair extended down to the middle of her back and her eyes were blue. She was connected to an entity she called Kyla. Kyla was not visible and only Jinx and Aiden the entity connected to Jodie could see her.

Jodie was a dark brunette girl slightly taller than Jinx. She had hazel eyes and the entity connected to her was Aiden. Only Kyla and Jodie could see Aiden and despite the entities having a mind of their own they definitely didn't want the world to end so like the humans they're linked to, they participated to help both Jodie and Jinx learn to fight in simulations and given their other worldly abilities they also healed the pilots quicker than a normal human would.

As for Jazmine Beckett she had bright red hair and was smaller than Jinx and Jodie, her hair extended to her shoulder and her eyes were a light indigo, her entity she named Lucian and like Kyla and Aiden only she could see Lucian but Jodie and Jinx couldn't, unless the entities wanted to be seen, they had the power to choose so. Jodie and Jinx couldn't force it.

Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld thought it critical that this project be kept in secret until they were sure it was ready, the two Jaegers were both digital and analog so that if one was shut down in battle the other would take over and still allow the Jaegers to have maximum fighting capability. The radiation shield was necessary more so for the mechanics and tech people as the entities protected their own shielding them from possible harm that nuclear radiation would have on them.

Phoenix Blaze was the Red/Phoenix-coloured Jaeger; its visor was gold while the paint job was a mix between red and orange. It had retractable wings so it could engage in air combat or ground combat at will. In its chest cavity it held 6 chambers all containing Anti-Kaiju harpoons. On its back was placed a large sword along its spine which also protected the oxygen chambers. Concealed in its wrists were two relatively large wrist blades which contained an electro-shock ability so it could electrocute the victim it plunged it's blades into. Phoenix blaze was piloted by Jinx and Kyla. The piloting area where the pilots would usually drift was different; it was a large circular field which displayed the surrounding including the Kaiju and terrain while in battle. The Drifting material was different as well as a result of this; it wore armor that almost mimicked the appearance of the Jaeger.

Lightning Strike was the silver Jaeger; its visor was blue while the rest of the pain job was silver. Instead of having wings it had jets used for combat which propelled it at high speeds and thus Lightning Strike was made mainly for ground combat. Its chest cavity held two different sections one which held Anti-Kaiju missiles and the other held an electro-shock razor net which would electrocute its victim while the razor wire on the net would tighten cutting the object inside of said net. On its arms were two blades that resembled samurai katana blades used for close combat melee fighting. Lightning Strike had the same piloting area as Phoenix Blaze and is piloted by Jodie and Aiden. The drifting material resembled the metal armor of Lightning Strike.

The third Jaeger that Jazmine was to pilot wasn't quite finished yet, it had been dubbed Leviathan cruiser and was a black Jaeger, its two arms had the ability to split into 4 which could each hold a separate blade, in its chest cavity were a line of 4 electro-shock harpoons and underneath them were anti-Kaiju missiles. Leviathan was still getting wings and jets put on it as it was going to be a ground and air Jaeger though slower than both Phoenix and Lightning it would be capable of a lot of damage.

They say that when drifting only the two pilots see each other's memories, this however would not happen as the memories shared between the pilots and their entities are exactly the same. However it soon became known to Jinx and Jodie that the Jaegers also delve into their memories when they drift. The Jaegers were alive in a way, although they were built and their AI's installed they became self-aware and connected to their partners. As to prove this Jinx and Jodie had once tried to drift in each other's Jaegers, both were rejected and the Jaegers quite literally locked themselves from anyone only opening up when Jinx and Jodie had returned to their original Jaegers.

They had been informed that the remaining four Jaegers had been sent to the Shatterdome in Hong Kong. And that their entry into the Kaiju war was coming closer.

"_Kaiju alert, Two Category III, codenamed Leatherback and Otachi, Mark VI Jaegers are to intercept and then return to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with the other Jaegers, it's your time to enter the war the orders will be sent to Marshall Pentecost_," the voice of Dr. Schoenfeld rang through the DPA.

"_Jazmine Beckett your Jaeger is still under construction, therefor you will join your sisters when Leviathan Cruiser is battle ready_," Dr. Schoenfeld added.

Jinx was up and out of bed, Jodie beside her their two entities hovering with them. They ran through the halls and into the bays where their drifting material was situated. Getting ready the team that had put them in their armor then they went to the helicopters and headed to the Hong Kong Shatterdome where their Jaegers would soon be. Jinx and Jodie step onto the elevators and they were brought to the cockpits of their Jaegers. They stepped in and onto the circle; it lit up instantly displaying the surroundings, wires hooked into sockets at each joint while there feet set in place.

"Jaegers stand by for Airlift from the Nagasaki secret base to Hong Kong," a voice called and Jodie and Jinx stood still as they were hooked up to the helicopters.

As they were approaching they saw three jaegers walking out into the water. Jinx was the first to react paging into their coms with the help of Kyla.

"Jaegers codenamed Strike Eureka, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon stand down and protect the city," Jinx said.

"Who is this?" a husky Australian accented male replied.

"This is pilot Jinx Lawson of the Mark VI Jaeger Phoenix Blaze, stand down soldier," Jinx repeated.

"_It would appear that they are weary of us_," Kyla spoke in Jinx's mind.

"_It would appear so_," Jinx replied mentally.

"Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, stand down, we just got orders from the higher ups," the voice of Marshall Pentecost rang throughout all of their coms.

Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon moved back to be in line with Strike Eureka while the helicopters dropped the two new Jaegers down.

"Jodie let's do this," Jinx said to her friend.

"You said it," Jodie replied and the two of them fanned out looking at their motion sensors.

Just then the tail of the Kaiju codenamed Otachi sprung from the water hitting the silver Jaeger in the side sending it down. Jodie got back up and punched the Kaiju bringing one of its katana blades out and slicing through the Kaiju's flesh.

"_Aiden analyze that fucker_," Jodie barked at her entity.

"_Kaiju, codenamed Otachi has a third claw on its tail capable of crushing; it has another throat gland containing metal eroding acid_," the entity replied.

"Jinx, Otachi has a third claw and can spit acid," Jodie informed her blonde haired friend.

Jinx acknowledged and Phoenix Blaze's blades emerged and she moved forward. Something in the water moved and the second signature of Leatherback appeared on their advanced mapping system and Phoenix turned and opened its chest cavity.

"Firing Electro-shock Harpoons," Phoenix shot the 6 harpoons which hit leatherback with deadly precision pining it to the ocean floor.

Phoenix then turned its attention back to Otachi and Lightning. Otachi had its arms pierced by the blades on Lighting's wrists and was using its clawed tail trying to piece the visor which Jodie was avoiding by moving her head quickly Lighting Strike copying Jodie's movements just as quick.

Phoenix stabbed it's blade into Otachi's side then grabbed its tail in its other hand.

"Initiating Electro-shock blade," Phoenix sent waves of electricity through Otachi's body causing it to jump off of Lightning Strike and dart back.

Lightning got back up and held Otachi while Phoenix took the sword off its back and cut the tail off. Otachi screeched loudly then attempted to spurt its acidic venom at them; Lightning dodged but the acid hit the large harpoons sticking out of the water slowly corroding it.

Otachi swung its tail around hitting Phoenix down, the Jaeger jumped up and took the long blade off of its back, when Otachi made to swing its tail Phoenix brought its blade across slicing the tail from the Kaiju's body.

Otachi hissed loudly rearing up and getting ready to spit acid, Phoenix took this chance and grabbed Otachi in a headlock and she shoved her hand into the Kaiju's mouth activating the blade on the hand and cutting out the acid gland throwing it onto the land.

"Jodie, I got this asshole you take leatherback," Jinx said and Jodie turned as Leatherback broke free of the harpoons holding it down and it attacked.

Lightning used its superior speed to dart out of the way of the Kaiju's charge. Leatherback growled loudly and something on its back moved. A green orb formed on its back and then exploded emitting an EMP shutting down Phoenix Blaze, Lightning Strike, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka. Cherno Alpha like Gipsy Danger was nuclear and unaffected by the pulse. As it looked like Otachi and Leatherback were about to pounce on the two Mark VI Jaegers. Phoenix Blaze and Lightning strike switched to their nuclear power and went back online. Otachi growled and then lifted its arms spreading wings and took off out of the ocean into the air heading for the city. Phoenix placed the sword back on its back and the wings came out as she propelled herself into the air heading after Otachi. Lighting turned towards Leatherback and opened her chest cavity, it fired the Electro-shock razor not which wrapped itself partially around leatherback the sharp wires cutting into its flesh blue blood dripping into the ocean. She then unloaded the anti-Kaiju missiles blowing holes into leatherback the Kaiju falling into the ocean dead. Otachi had started digging into the ground when Phoenix arrived and landed drawing the sword from its back. Phoenix engaged its boosters and darted forwards severing one of the limbs and then the other turning around and slicing the head of the Kaiju clean off.

"Lightning Strike to Phoenix Blaze leatherback is down," Jodie said over the com link to Jinx.

"Phoenix Blaze to Lightning Strike Otachi is down," Jinx replied.

"Phoenix Blaze to Marshall Stacker Pentecost request permission to dock at Hong Kong Shatterdome," Jinx said.

"This is Marshall Stacker Pentecost, permission granted," the voice replied and Phoenix Blaze and Lightning Strike headed towards the Shatterdome with the other three Jaegers.

When both Jaegers were hooked up next to each other Jodie and Jinx exited, outside they were greeted by Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky, Cheung, Hu and Jin Wei Tang as well as Raleigh Beckett and Mako Mori. Stacker and Tendo were there also.

"Where are the other two pilots?" Herc asked looked confused like everyone else.

"There here but you can't see them," Jinx said as she and Jodie took their helmets off.

"How can you just pilot as Jaeger without getting neural damage?" Tendo asked.

"I suggest we head to the debriefing room, Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld would like to talk with you along with the admiralty board," Jodie informed them.

"Marshall we're receiving a call from the Admiralty board," A messenger said to Pentecost right on queue.

"Alright, everyone to the debriefing room," Stacker said looking at the two female rangers curiosity painted across his face.

Jinx and Jodie looked at each other then up to their entities who looked amused.

"_They are beside themselves, it is quite amusing_," Kyla said to Jinx.

"_Wait to Dr. Schoenfeld tells them_," Aiden laughed to Jodie.

Jinx and Jodie shared a look before following the rest of the group to a large room where on a large screen he different members of the Admiralty Board were shown.

"I see you met the pilots of the Mark VI Jaegers, Jinx Lawson and Jodie Holmes are from the Department of Paranormal Activities," Dr. Schoenfeld stated.

"Sir, why don't they have any other pilots with them, how is it possible for them to pilot on their own," Herc asked.

"Mr. Hansen, Jinx and Jodie were original under tests of a paranormal nature, the two of them along with subject three are linked to what we classified as entities, and these entities are like another soul connected to them. Due to this realization the Mark VI Jaeger program was prioritized reducing your funding to create three elite Jaegers. One is still being created and will be dispatched to the Hong Kong Shatterdome soon,"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't buy this entity bullshit, where the 'ell are they," Chuck spoke up rather rudely.

"Jinx, perhaps a demonstration?" Dr. Schoenfeld looked towards the blonde.

"Yes sir, Kyla it is in your best interest," Jinx looked expectantly at where her entity was floating.

"_I have no choice don't I?_" Kyla asked and Jinx nodded.

"Aiden you to," Jodie looked expectantly at Aiden.

The two entities started visualizing, they resembled ghosts and everyone took a few steps back shocked. Kyla floated near Jinx while Aiden floated near Jodie. Kyla hovered close to Chuck who started backing off. She placed a ghostly hand near him causing him to shout out.

"Get that 'effin bloody thing off of me!" Chuck shouted.

"Kyla, behave yourself," Jinx said and Kyla let out a silent chuckle that only Jinx could hear and went back to Jinx's side.

"The funding for the Jaeger program will now be restored, we apologize for keeping you in the dark Marshall Pentecost but absolute secrecy was require for this project, the last Mark VI Jaeger, Leviathan Cruiser will be joining its sisters soon along with the third pilot," the representative from the U.S.A. said.

"Thank you, believe thanks are in order, two category III Kaiju may have beaten our Jaegers," Aleksis said in a strong Russian accent.

"Don't thank us, thank Aiden for analyzing it," Jodie looked to where her Entity was seated.

"Thank you comrade," Aleksis said and the entity nodded his acknowledgement.

"He says you're welcome," Jodie said for Aiden.

"Can't he bloody speak for 'imself?" Chuck asked.

"The entities are linked to us, thus only we can hear them speak," Jinx raised an eyebrow at the young Australian.

"We place Jinx, Jodie and the third pilot Jazmine under your supervision Marshall, do not use their abilities lightly," Dr. Schoenfeld said and Marshall nodded.

"Yes Sir, thank you," Marshall replied.

"Now that everything is done, we hope to see progress in our war with the Kaiju," the representative from Japan said in a thick Japanese accent.

"Until your next report Marshall," they said and then the screens went black.

"You guys don't have to show yourselves anymore," Jinx said and Kyla and Aiden immediately disappeared from sight again.

"Your crews have arrived and are starting to repair and restock your Jaegers, welcome to the Hong Kong Shatterdome," Stacker said and everyone echoed their welcomes.


	2. Three girls and Three Kaiju

**Chapter 2: Three girls and three Kaiju's**

Jodie and Jinx had been welcomed in the Shatterdome and they had been given a room which held three beds, the third for Jazmine when she would arrive. They had daily calls with Jazmine in their room where no one really disturbed them. They didn't know that Jazmine was the younger sister of Raleigh they just thought it was a coincidence.

"Jaz when is Leviathan going to be finished?" Jinx asked the redhead.

"In the next few hours, I'll be there with you guys in a day hopefully," Jazmine smiled at them and Jodie and Jinx smiled at each other.

"There's this guy called Raleigh Beckett here as well, kind of funny him having the same last name as you," Jodie said.

"Yeah, haha," Jazmine paled a bit but hid it well.

"Stacker's been putting a plan together to hit the breach, his research team consists of a Kaiju groupie and a three legged grumpy professor, man they really suck at the research stuff and thee legs keeps on talking about numbers being the hand writing of god while the Kaiju groupie begs us to let him study Kyla and Aiden," Jinx sighed leaning back.

"How are the other pilots?" Jazmine asked.

"The Kaidonovsky's of Cherno Alpha are fairly nice, the Wei Tang triplets we have no idea what they are saying half the time, Hercules Hansen is a nice guy and chuck has a crush on Jinx," Jodie giggled and Jinx rolled her eyes.

"A misplaced interest really," Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be fair to tell him you're gay?" Jazmine raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"That wouldn't be fun," Jinx complained.

"_Jodie Holmes and Jinx Lawson report to the sparring arena_," Stacker's voice echoed throughout there room.

"Well, got to go, see you soon babe," Jodie winked at Jazmine who giggled and waved them goodbye before ending the call.

Jinx jumped up and grabbed her red jacket that had a phoenix on the back of it while Jodie grabbed her silver jacket that had a lightning bolt on the back of hers. They exited the room and walked to where the sparring area was, they knew that Kyla and Aiden were with them as per usual.

"No hurting anyone alright? You guys don't need to interfere it's just sparring," Jinx said aloud so both Aiden and Kyla would hear her.

All of the pilots were standing around waiting while Stacker was looking at something on his data pad. He then looked and waiting for Jinx and Jodie to arrive.

"Alright, first match will be Sasha against Jinx," Stacker announced and Sasha was handed a staff and she walked into the ring.

Jinx held her hand out and a staff lying on the ground hovered over to her everyone guessed it was Kyla who had done it.

"First to four points wins," Stacker said and then signaled for the fight to start.

Sasha didn't waste any time as she quickly struck only to be parried by Jinx's staff. Jinx only blocked as she analyzed Sasha's fighting style. She noticed that Sasha was more hesitant on her left side, guessing it was from a possible childhood injury or a brawl with a Kaiju. Everyone except Jodie wondered why Jinx was only blocking but the blonde and the dark haired girl were always trained to analyze before counter attacking. Jinx made her move as she swung her staff to knock Sasha's away, she then spun flipping over Sasha and brought her staff around the back of Sasha's left leg tripping her over and she then held the staff above Sasha's head.

"Four points to zero," Stacker said impressed and Jinx then held a hand out helping Sasha out.

"You hesitate more on your left side, injury?" Jinx asked the white haired girl.

"Da… was childhood injury," Sasha's Russian accent replied.

"Next up, Chuck and Raleigh," Stacker announced and the two looked at each other before taking a staff into their hands.

To say their fight was amusing was to put it lightly. Raleigh and Chuck were going at it they traded blow after blow and no one thought to ask Stacker what the score was. Bruisers were becoming quite visible on both of the rangers bodies. Raleigh and Chuck both struck at each other as hard as they could hitting each other in the head, both of them fell down unconscious.

"Well, glad they finally sorted that out," Stacker said amused.

"_Kaiju alert, we have three signatures emerging from the breach, two Category IV's and… Sir there's a category V Kaiju the biggest ever, codenames for the Category IV's are Raiju and Scunner, the Category V has been codenamed Slattern, Jaeger pilots to the Jaegers_," the voice of Tendo called over the loudspeaker and immediately the pilots of Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Phoenix Blaze and Lightning Strike went to get their gear on. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger would be unable to participate due to Chuck and Raleigh being unconscious.

Jinx and Jodie got their advanced mark VI gear on and headed up into their Jaegers where they were hooked up to V-50 Jumphawk's.

"_Initiating Mark VI drifting sequence in 3…2…1…_" the Mark VI drifting sequence began and Jodie and Jinx connected to Phoenix and Lightning.

The Jumphawk's lifted off and took the Jaegers to the place the Kaiju were heading. Phoenix and Lightning dropped first followed by Crimson and Cherno. Raiju and Scunner jumped from the sea attacking the four Jaegers. Phoenix grabbed Scunner's head holding it back while Cherno body slammed it and proceeded to punch it. Raiju was quicker and he used his tail to knock Crimson Typhoon over stunning him but before Raiju could do any damage he was intercepted by Lightning who stabbed Raiju with one of its blades.

"Thundercloud formation!" the Wei Tang triplets called and the hands of Crimson Typhoon started spinning as he cut into Raiju's flesh.

On the maps of Lightning and Phoenix the third Kaiju Slattern appeared and was going to attack Cherno from behind. From out of the sky four electro-shock harpoons launched and pieces Slattern causing the Kaiju to roar appearing out of the water. The Jaegers all looked up to see a black Jaeger flying above them.

"Just in time," the voice said and Jinx and Jodie knew who it was instantly.

"Better late than never Jaz," Jinx said and then Phoenix drew the sword from her back and Raiju was jumping out of the water at Crimson Typhoon Phoenix used it's boosters to get in the way and cut Raiju in half length ways killing it instantly.

"Crimson Typhoon go help Lightning and Cherno, Leviathan and I have the Category V," Jinx said on the com to the Wei Tang brothers.

"Liaojie," the Wei Tang triplets replied and rushed to help Cherno and Lightning take down Scunner.

Leviathan landed in the water and its two arms split into four each pulling a sword from the metal scabbard on its waist. Each blade radiated with an electronic pulse and Slattern broke out of the harpoons and attacked swinging its three tails aiming to pierce the control pods. Leviathan swiftly connected two blades and spun it in a circle ricocheting Slattern's armored tail. Phoenix used this chance and darted forward and dealing a large cut across Slattern's stomach, it then turned and severed one of the tails from Slattern's body leaving two left.

"Anti-Kaiju missiles firing!" Leviathan shot the layer of missiles underneath the harpoons hitting Slattern with each one but the category V Kaiju refused to go down.

"Jinx you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jaz asked.

"Oh yeah, double death slash maneuver!" Jinx replied and like so Phoenix and Leviathan shot forward.

Leviathan's four blades blocked Slattern's two remaining tails and occupied Slattern's two arms which allowed Phoenix to cut Slattern's tail completely off. Phoenix then turned around and stabbed its sword into Slattern's body the sword coming out the other side and embedding itself into the ground. Leviathan then moved quickly turning and used all four blades to remove Slattern's head completely from its body.

"Phoenix Blaze to Lightning Strike, Category V Kaiju Slattern is down," Jinx paged to Jodie.

"Lightning Strike to Phoenix Blaze and Leviathan Cruiser category IV Kaiju Scunner down," Jodie replied.

"_All Kaiju's are down, report back to the Shatterdome_," Stacker said and the five Jaegers including the three mark VI Jaegers returned to the Shatterdome.

When they all hooked up and the engineers and tech guys started repairing and restocking they met outside the docking place of Leviathan Cruiser to meet the third pilot. Raleigh and Chuck were there as well both looked upset from missing the fight. The girl that walked out of Leviathan Cruiser wasn't as tall as Jinx however she wore black armor that resembled Leviathan's colour. She walked through the crowd and up to Raleigh.

"Do I know you?" he asked looking at her.

"You should," she replied taking off her visor to reveal the red hair and similar looks.

"Jazmine," Raleigh stated shocked.

"Hello Raleigh," Jazmine said and Jinx and Jodie looked at each other then back to Jazmine.


	3. Titanfall

**Chapter 3: Titanfall**

"Jazmine," Raleigh stated shocked.

"Hello Raleigh," Jazmine said and Jinx and Jodie looked at each other then back to Jazmine.

"Do you two know each other?" Jinx asked Jazmine.

"He's my brother," "She's my sister," Raleigh and Jazmine said at the same time.

Just when Raleigh was about to speak a loud _smack_ echoed throughout the area as Jazmine had just slapped Raleigh.

"The hell was that for!" Raleigh growled at his sister.

"That's for leaving me all those years ago!" Jazmine retorted.

"It's not my fault mum and dad thought you were crazy!" Raleigh held his face and the group of pilots watched the conversation taking a few steps back to avoid being caught in it.

"Well, me being crazy is what allowed me to pilot Leviathan Cruiser!" Jazmine shouted.

"Last time I checked you weren't connected to an entity, you just had your… imaginary friend," Raleigh realized what he just said.

"Lucian, show yourself," Jazmine glared at Raleigh and the hovering form of her entity appeared right next to Jazmine, he had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"No, freaking way," Raleigh blinked multiple times as if trying to wake up from a dream.

"Uh, Hi Lucian," Raleigh paled and the entity delivered a single punch right into Raleigh's jaw.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the situation earning him a glare from Jinx which immediately shut him up.

"So, where's Yancy?" Jazmine asked looking for her big brother amongst the other pilots.

"They didn't tell you?" Raleigh raised his eyebrow.

"They don't tell us shit at the DPA, just about Kaiju attacks," Jazmine shrugged.

"Jaz… he died 5 years ago in Anchorage," Raleigh couldn't look his sister in the eyes as her face fell.

"H-How?" her voice asked shakily.

"Category III Kaiju Knifehead, tore him from Gipsy's control pod, I had to finish the fight solo," Raleigh said looking at the ground.

"You idiot! How could you let him die!" Jazmine shouted and went to lunge at Raleigh only to be held back by Jinx and Jodie.

"Jaz babe, calm down," Jinx shouted.

"I didn't let him die, Knifehead went straight for the control pod, I barely survived," Raleigh said.

"You know Yancy was the only one who wrote to me? Not even you, mum or dad thought to keep in contact but Yancy did," Jazmine had tears in her eyes.

"Lucian bloody help us get her back to the roam," Jodie shouted and the entity cocked his head before slowly helping Jodie and Jinx restrain Jazmine and they led her off to their room.

"Trouble in paradise _Ray_?" Chuck chuckled.

"Perhaps not good time… has much pain from past," Aleksis glared at Chuck.

"Da… is clear in eyes," Sasha agreed as they watched the trio leave.

"Striker and Gipsy crews to my office now," Stacker's voice paged over the speakers.

"Basketball?" Cheung asked his brothers.  
"Basketball," Jin and Hu agreed and they left.

"Good luck with boss Raleigh," Aleksis gave Raleigh a pat on his back as he and Sasha left.

Herc, Raleigh, Chuck and Mako walked down the corridors till they got to Stacker's office, they entered and Stacker was waiting for them.

"What's up boss?" Chuck asked.

"We're going to give Mako and Raleigh a retest with Gipsy, hopefully Mako chasing the rabbit will be a once off," Stacker informed them.

"And as the pilots running point for Operation Pitfall you are expected to watch," Stacker narrowed his eyes at Chuck.

"Sir, respectfully shouldn't the Mark VI Jaegers be running point?" Raleigh asked.

"With the entering of the Mark VI Jaegers, they will be targeted by the Kaiju first so the plan for Striker Eureka the carry the payload will be more successful as they will not target him," Stacker informed.

"You say that as if it's good that Jaz and her friends are the targets," Raleigh crossed his arms.

"Since when did you care mate, you heard you sister you never kept in contact," Chuck goaded.

"What did you say?" Raleigh exclaimed.

"I said, why the bloody 'ell do you care mate," Chuck said louder shoving his face near Raleigh's.

"That's enough both of ya!" Herc shouted pulling Chuck away from Raleigh.

"Beckett, Mori, report to the Shatterdome pit in an hour for a second test," Stacker said.

"Dismissed," Raleigh and Mako left and Chuck and Herc went separate ways.

An hour later and the crews Jazmine, Jodie and Jinx included were watching the test run of Gipsy Danger, Jazmine had calmed down eventually after her friends had taken her to their room to calm down.

"Jaz, he's your brother why don't you try to get along with him?" Jinx sighed.

"Because he's a blowhard and never tried to contact me," Jazmine crossed her arms.

"You could at least try, I mean if I had a brother or sister I'd definitely try," Jodie leaned over the balcony looking at Gipsy powering up.

They watched as Gipsy's test ran smoothly, no one chased the rabbit at all and the events that occurred last time didn't repeat themselves.

"_We've got signals from the breach, two Category V Kaiju… holy shit, Sir there's a Category VI Kaiju, and it's massive!_" Tendo exclaimed.

Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine looked at each other and the other pilots all ran off to get their gear on returning 10 minutes later and heading to their Jaegers.

"_The two category V Kaiju are codenamed Bizzaris and Kujo, the category VI has been codenamed Bonesword_," Tendo informed.

The Jaegers were hooked up to the V-50 Jumphawk's and this time Striker Eureka and Gipsy danger joined the others. Leviathan Cruiser, Phoenix Blaze and Lightning Strike were dropped first followed by the other 4.

"_Aiden Kaiju analysis now!_" Jodie barked and Aiden analyzed the three Kaiju.

"_Kaiju codenamed Bizzaris has four sharp claws and a freezing mechanism of some kind on its back, extreme caution advised, Kaiju codenamed Kujo resembles a large saber tooth tiger, watch out for sharpened fangs and it seems to have wings on its back. Kaiju codenamed Bonesword has a humanoid shape and carried four large tools that are melded to its body in the shape of swords, the swords are made of bone_," Aiden responded.

"Lightning Strike to all Jaegers, Bizzaris has four sharp claws and some kind of freeze weapon on its back, be very careful, Kujo has wings and large fangs and Bonesword is abnormally large and carried four swords made of bone," Jodie paged to all of the Jaegers.

"Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha deal with Kujo, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger takeout Bizzaris, extra caution is advised, myself, Leviathan and Lightning will engage the category VI Kaiju," Jinx said.

"Liaojie," the Wei Tang triplets responded.

"Da, understood comrade," Aleksis said.

The three Kaiju burst out of the water, Bonesword was larger of the three and walked on two reptilian legs it's four arms with the swords attached were poised to attack. Kujo was dog-like with four eyes and wings while Bizzaris resembled a Chinese dragon having a long body with something on its back and sharp claws.

Kujo charged at the group and dived at Phoenix who sidestepped grabbing its small tail and throwing it towards Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha who immediately started beating into it. Bizzaris powered up the thing on its hide glowing a blue colour and shot it towards Lightning who propelled herself to the side narrowly escaping the hit, when the blast hit the water it froze the place it hit instantly.

Bizzaris was hit by a plasma blast as it was about to charge up another blast and Gipsy danger rushed forwards followed by Striker Eureka.

Lighting, Leviathan and Phoenix engaged the larger Kaiju in battle; Phoenix pulled the sword from her back while Leviathan had its four arms each holding a sword. Lightning had her wrist blades out as well and they darted forward delivering blows to the Kaiju's body only succeeding in lighting cutting the heavily armored Kaiju. The Kaiju swung its melded blades to meet Phoenix's and Leviathan's, the two Jaeger's jumped back.

"Firing Electro-Shock Razor net!" Lightning's chest cavity opened and fired the net which wrapped itself around one of the limbs of the Kaiju slowly cutting it.

The Kaiju roared and swung its remaining three arms knocking Phoenix and Leviathan over. It then went to bring its blade down intending to cut Phoenix and Leviathan in half but Phoenix held her blade up to block the blow while Leviathan rolled to the side the Bonesword cutting some of her armor off.

"Firing Anti-Kaiju missiles!" Leviathan opened her chest cavity and fires the four missiles creating holes in the category VI monster.

"Girl's this isn't working well, we need to use it," Jinx paged Jodie and Jazmine.

"This is Cherno Alpha, Kujo has been dealt with," Sasha's voice spoke in the com.

"Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon distract Bonesword for a bit," Jazmine said.

"Da, will do," Aleksis replied and Crimson Typhoon in its trademarked 'Thundercloud' formation attacked the Kaiju which towered over it.

"Engage Titanfall program," Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine pressed the Titanfall command on their Jaegers and the three Jaegers started changing.

Phoenix took off into the air its arms and legs coming together, Lightning's sealed up and became solid then split into two, Leviathan came together and then Phoenix and Leviathan turned sideways docking on top of Lightning. The control pods locked in place and then went dark as from where Leviathan and Phoenix were connected a larger head with a blue visor appeared. Inside the control pods of Lightning, Phoenix and Leviathan the top opened up and the circular floors lifted up taking the three of them to the top where the main controls would be. They all arrived and were in position the legs of Phoenix becoming one hand and the legs of Leviathan becoming another while Lightning which was the larger of the three became legs.

"Titanfall program active," Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine all said as they got in position to fight.

"Engaging Titanfall drift sequence," a feminine AI voice spoke and the visor lit up as the girls went through their shared memories.

"Drift strength at 100%, Titanfall program battle ready," the AI spoke and the circled connected to reveal a larger map that the girls stood on.

"Holy 'ell what the freaking 'ell is that," Chuck spoke from Striker then dodged a blast from Bizzaris's freezing weapon.

The Titanfall Jaeger was larger than all the other Jaegers as it was made of three Mark VI Jaegers. Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon got out of the way as Titanfall activated it's boosters and propelled forward the blade from Phoenix's back shooting out to be a large wrist blade while the four blades from Leviathan shot out to become a sharp claw. Titanfall was quicker than the Kaiju as it severed the Kaiju's third arm leaving it with two left. The Kaiju hissed loudly and swung its two remaining blades which knocked Titanfall over.

"Titanfall Electro-Shock cannon!" the three pilots initiated its primary weapon and the chest of the Titanfall formation opened up and a large blue orb built up.

The Kaiju rushed forward attempting to attack but the release of the blue orb was too quick as the orb flew and hit the Kaiju encaging it in an energy net which electrocuted the Kaiju and fried its brain causing the Kaiju to fall limp in the water.

"Titanfall to Shatterdome the category VI Kaiju is down," Jazmine said.

"Striker to Shatterdome, Category V is down," Striker and Gipsy had decapitated the dragon like Kaiju.

"Disengage Titanfall program," the girls initiated its shut down and the giant Jaeger returned to being three smaller Jaegers.

"That was 'effin awesome," Chuck said mainly to Jinx.

"Chuck, you're never going to get with Jinx," Jazmine giggled.

"Why do you think that?" Chuck retorted.

"Because she's gay," Jazmine exclaimed laughing and Jodie couldn't help but smile.

Even Aleksis and Sasha along with the Wei Tang brother's laughing could be heard over the com. Herc gave his sun a pat on the back.

"There, there my boy, there's plenty of fish in the sea," Herc chuckled trying to control his laughter.


	4. Memories and Dust P1- Jazmine and Jodie

**Chapter 4: Memories and Dust**

**Part 1- Jazmine**

The pilots arrived back in the Shatterdome and took their gear off.

"Jaeger pilots please meet in the mess hall," Stacker's voice paged on the com and Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine looked to each other and then shrugged taking their jackets and exiting their room heading towards the mess hall.

All the Jaeger pilots were standing around waiting for Marshall Pentecost to speak.

"Now, we're doing a great job stopping the Kaiju with the help of the Mark VI Jaegers," Stacker started.

"More like thanks to the Mark VI Jaegers for saving our asses," Jazmine snickered to Jodie and Jinx.

"As I was saying, Miss Beckett, I along with Hercules Hansen have picked up on the tension between certain individuals and we thought a good way to understand each other is to hear their story," Stacker's eyes looked to Raleigh and Chuck mainly.

"So, we're having story time?" Jodie asked.

"Between all the pilots here, yes, now go grab some food and sit around the table here," Stacker pointed to the circular table in front of them.

As they were getting their good Chuck bumped past Raleigh and Raleigh grabbed him.

"What's wrong with you?" Raleigh growled.

"Look mate, I don't 'effin care about your story, frankly I don't give a 'ell about ya so piss off," Chuck said rather rudely.

"Hey, the only one who gets to speak to my brother like that is me," Jazmine glared at Chuck.

"What you gonna do about it mate?" Chuck replied.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," Jinx laughed.

"Lucian," was all Jazmine said and the entity appeared right next to Chuck.

"What the!" Chuck exclaimed as the entity grabbed his collar and lifted him up into the air holding him by his shit.

"Put me down!" Chuck exclaimed and everyone looked up.

"Apologize," Jazmine crossed her arms.

"Why?" Chuck glared down at the redhead.

"Because Lucian will drop you from up there if you don't, that's got to be a 15 meter drop at least, so you'll definitely break a lot of bones if you survive," Jazmine stated.

"Fine," Chuck said and then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said a little louder.

"Can't hear you," Raleigh said.

"I said, I'm sorry mate," Chuck all but shouted.

"Apology accepted," Raleigh said.

"Lucian, bring him down gently," Jazmine looked at her entity expectantly.

Lucian dropped Chuck and a scream echoed through the entire Shatterdome as he fell. At the last minute Lucian caught Chuck and helped him to the ground slowly.

"Lucian, not nice," Jazmine pouted and the entity shrugged sheepishly and then disappeared from sight again.

"Sorry about him, can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do even though I can telepathically speak to him," Jazmine smiled at Chuck.

"Well, tear him a new one for me aye?" Chuck said steadying his breathing.

"Don't worry I will," Jazmine said as it became their turn to get food.

The Jaeger pilots got their food and returned to the round table. Stacker sat down with them as well.

"Well, let's start with our new comers, who would like to go first?" Stacker asked.

Jodie, Jinx and Jazmine looked at each other a silent conversation passing between the three friends before Jazmine spoke up.

"I will," Jazmine sighed.

"I guess I should start where it all began," Jazmine said.

**-Enter Flashback (Questions from the other pilots will be asked in Bold and answered in bold as well, apart from that everything is a flashback)-**

A six year old Jazmine was walking through the house holding a doll humming to herself. She walked into the dining room and saw her two older brothers wrestling with each other.

"Raleigh, Yancy what are you two doing?" Jazmine asked hugging her doll.

"We're wrestling, what does it look like?" Raleigh responded and was then tripped over by Yancy who got him in a headlock.

"Give up little brother," Yancy exclaimed victorious.

"Okay, Okay, I give," Raleigh said and Yancy let him go and offered a hand to help him up.

"What's up Jaz?" Yancy asked.

"Lucian and I had a fight," the girl replied.  
"You can't fight with something that doesn't exist," Raleigh said only to get elbowed by Yancy.

"What were you fighting about Jaz?" Yancy bent down to be eye level with her.

"Well he wanted to go outside and have a snow war with the other kids, but I wanted to play tea party," Jazmine said holding her doll and looking down.

"Well, how about we go outside for a little bit of a snow war and then come inside to play tea party?" Yancy suggested.

"Really? You wanna do both with me?" Jazmine asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing Jaz, Raleigh and I will come and join you," Yancy smiled a warm smile.

"I'm not coming, this is stupid," Raleigh went to turn away but Yancy grabbed his arm.

"Raleigh, she's a six year old girl, don't ruin her dreams," Yancy scolded and Raleigh followed defeated.

"**Wow Raleigh, you sound like such a jerk," Chuck commented.**

"**That coming from you?" Raleigh retorted.**

"**Oi mate, I played with my sister most of the time," Chuck chuckled.**

"**I call bullshit," Raleigh declared.**

"**Actually, he's not lying, Chuck and Stacey, my daughter spent most of their time playing together, until she made friends where her mum worked, Stacey was the oldest of the two," Herc said a sad smile playing across his face.**

The three kids went outside and began making snowballs and playfully threw them at each other. Raleigh was hit by a snowball in the face that seemed to come out of nowhere. When they got bored they went back inside and Yancy sat down with Jazmine and her dolls to play tea party. As they were playing the table was knocked over by nothing as it appeared.

"Lucian stop it, Yancy and I are playing," Jazmine complained.

"Don't worry, we can start over," Yancy smiled and helped Jazmine pick everything up and began playing again.

That night things in the house began to shake and plates and cups were tossed everywhere. Jazmine was woken up by it and went downstairs. Yancy, Raleigh and their parents came down as well.

"Lucian stop it!" Jazmine shouted and the entity vaguely showed his figure for a moment as he was making a mess.

"Honey this is ridiculous, we can't keep living with this it isn't fair," Jazmine's dad spoke quietly to their mother.

The next morning they had packed all of Jazmine's stuff up and were driving her somewhere.

"Jazmine, these people can help you, we'll come and pick you up when they find out what's wrong," Jazmine's dad said gently.

"But, there's nothing wrong with me?" Jazmine replied.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure it won't be for long, like a few days if that," Yancy gave Jazmine a hug.

"And if it's longer Yancy?" Jazmine looked up at him.

"I'll write every day," Yancy smiled.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Yancy held out his pinky finger which she took with hers.

"Jazmine, we'd like to introduce you to your roommates," a man in a suit and tie smiled down at Jazmine.

"O-okay," Jazmine hugged her doll and followed the man before looking back to her family to see them wave goodbye.

Jazmine was led into another room where there were three beds. Two girls were sitting talking to each other when Jazmine came in.

"Jazmine, these two are Jodie and Jinx, they'll be your roommates for as long as you're here," he said and Jinx and Jodie got up walking over.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years and every day Yancy wrote to her telling her how much he missed her and what they were up to. Jazmine had opened up to Jinx and Jodie and found that they also had imaginary friends and eventually they got along just fine. It became apparent quite quickly that her family wasn't coming back to pick her up except Yancy who had promised her that one day he would come and pick her up.

As Jazmine turned thirteen the first Kaiju came through the breach, they had been watching the news about the Kaiju attack. When the girls were 16 they had been sent to the Australian branch of the DPA and had started training with the Special Forces.

"**Wait, Australian special forces?" Herc said to himself.**

"**I don't believe it," He said remembering something.**

"**Angela was their head training official," Herc said his voice rattled.**

"**Angela? As in Ang Hansen?" Jinx asked. **

"**You knew her?" Chuck asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**She taught us everything we knew back when we started out," Jodie replied.**

"**Wait, does that mean Stacey Hansen was your sister?" Jazmine asked shocked.**

"**Yes, Stacey was," Chuck said sadly.**

"**Holy fuck," Jazmine said.**

"**So you're the Jazmine she was always on about?" Herc asked.**

"**Am I missing something?" Raleigh asked.**

"**Do not know comrade… perhaps ask and you will find out?" Aleksis's deep Russian voice said.**

"**Stacey Hansen was my first girlfriend, first relationship ever," Jazmine paled.**

"**Shall we continue with Jazmine's story?" Stacker asked.**

"**Yes sir," Jazmine sighed.**

"We'd like you three to meet your new commanding officer, this is Commander Angela Hansen," a strange man introduced them to a woman with strawberry blonde hair and she was wearing a Special Forces uniform.

"No need to be so modest, Call me Ang," she smiled at them.

"And to make you see this as more like a lesson than you being forced I'll be training you along with my daughter Stacey and her friends," Angela smiled at the three girls and gestured for them to follow her.

The three girls followed her as they were led into what appeared to be a dojo, waiting there were three other girls, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was around as tall as Jazmine.

"Alright girls line up opposite sides of the other three," Angela smiled and Jazmine stood across from the blonde girl.

"Hey, I'm Stacey Hansen, my mum is the person in charge of our classes," the blonde introduced herself to Jazmine.

"I'm Jazmine Beckett," Jazmine blushed slightly as their lessons began.

The lessons were regular and overtime Jazmine and Stacey became close friends, Stacey would come on days that they didn't have any classes and just chill with Jazmine, Jodie and Jinx. Then she did something that gave the three girls more freedom than they had been allowed before.

She had requested for them to go to military school with her and after much debating Angela had brought it up with her superiors stating that "Although they are supernatural, they still deserve the right to be kids and have an education," which the higher ups had taken seriously and a few days later Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine were going to school together.

"Hey Jaz, who you going to take to the formal?" Stacey asked propping herself down onto Jazmine's bed.

"I don't think I'm going," Jazmine sighed laying out on the bed.

"Why? There are a lot of cute guys," Stacey smiled looking down at her friend.

"Yeah and they'll talk about how many targets they hit in the simulations," Jazmine rolled her eyes and Stacey giggled.

"Jinx and Jodie are going together, so, would you want to come as my date?" Stacey blushed looking away as she asked.

"I thought you'd be going with Nicholas Murphy?" Jazmine raised an eyebrow.

"What! Why would I go with him?" Stacey exclaimed.

"Well, because you're the most popular girl and he's the most popular guy so it only seemed logical," Jazmine shrugged.

"Ugh. Just. Yes or No, do you want to come with me?" Stacey said nervously.

"Do you, like me like Jinx and Jodie like each other?" Jazmine asked the blonde who turned away blushing.

"**Wait, Jinx are you and Jodie a couple?" Chuck asked.**

"**We were when we were young, but with the Kaiju war and everything, we decided to stay just as friends," Jinx replied.**

"**I'm more interested to hear about the side of your sister we never knew," Herc shot Chuck a '**_**Shut up**_**' Look.**

"N-no! Well… okay maybe," Stacey was blushing furiously her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you to ask," Jazmine sat up and kissed the blonde girl on her cheek.

"You owe me $50," Jinx's voice spoke from underneath them causing Stacey to scream shocked.

"Whoa, calm down blondy, it's just us two," Jinx and Jodie climbed out from under the bed.

"How long were you two under there?" Jazmine asked.

"Well, to be honest we were making out when you two walked in we decided to listen in, and well we made a bet to see if Stacey would ask you out," Jodie replied.

"How cruel, betting on such a thing," Jazmine rolled her eyes as Jodie handed Jinx $50.

"Our little Jazmine is growing up," Jinx fake cried wiping her eye.

"Ugh. You two are the worst sometimes," Jazmine sighed giving Jinx a playful shove.

"Yeah well, whatcha gonna do about it?" Jinx shrugged.

"I could always set Lucian on you," Jazmine said.

"Yeah, but then Kyla would reply in kind," Jinx smiled.

"Shall we leave those two to their brawl?" Jodie quietly asked Stacey.

"Looks like they're about to go at it," Stacey replied and she and Jodie quietly left.

A few weeks later it was the night of the formal. Jinx and Jodie were dressed up Jinx opting to wear a red suit and tie while Jodie wore an elegant red dress to match with Jinx's suit. Jazmine was wearing a gothic ball gown which she had ordered online, it was blue with black roses throughout it. It was also quite elegant and looked like a sort of wedding dress despite the colour. Stacey decided to go a little more casual as she wore roper jeans, boots with spurs, a white shirt and a brown vest. She looked like a cowgirl and even had a hat to go with it but instead of having a piece of wheat in her mouth she had a rose. When she arrived at Jazmine, Jodie and Jinx's place to meet up with them she placed the rose in Jazmine's hair.

"Awwww cute," Jinx goaded.

"Shut up Jinx," Jazmine said blushing.

"I think you look cute too," Stacey smiled and gave Jazmine a light peck on the cheek.

"Well girls shall the only two lesbian couples get to the formal?" Jodie said and the other three agreed.

They got a ride to the school on the base from Angela; Jazmine's head was in the crook of Stacey's shoulder the entire ride.

"You girls have a good night, wait till I tell your father about this when he gets home from his tour of duty," Angela smiled and gave Stacey a hug.

"I couldn't be more proud," she gave Stacey a kiss on her forehead and they went into the formal.

They danced together, had dinner, danced some more, and it seemed the two couple were the life of the formal.

"Everyone hold on!" a voice shouted and the music stopped and everyone turned to see the principle.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to see Jazmine Beckett," he said.

"What for?" Jazmine replied.

A man walked in, his light red hair and kind smile let her know who he was immediately.

"Yancy!" Jazmine squealed and ran in her gown tackling her brother.

"Hey Jaz! I missed you too," Yancy gave a sad smile.

"Why are you all the way here and not in Anchorage with Mum, Dad and Raleigh?" Jazmine asked curiously.

"That's the thing Jaz, Mum's died," Yancy said and Jazmine's face fell tears swelling up.

"I've come to pick you up and fly you back for the funeral, and then Raleigh and I are going to come back and drop you here again," Yancy said.

"O-Okay," Jazmine sobbed and she started to leave with Yancy but then turned.

"Yancy, can Stacey come with us?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sorry little sis, I've only got tickets for you and I," Yancy apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be waiting when you get back," Stacey smiled serenely and she did something that made the whole crowd go quiet including Yancy.

Stacey embraced Jazmine and pressed her lips against Jazmine's the two girls sharing their first real kiss. Jinx and Jodie smiled while Yancy understood the situation lightly from the reply letters Jazmine had sent to him. Yancy then waited by the door for Jazmine to say her brief goodbye to her friends before she joined him. She went back to her room to get her things and then they left heading for the airport.

The trip to the airport was quiet and the two day flight to reach Anchorage was even quieter. Yancy and Jazmine made some light talk; Jazmine didn't want to ask how their mother had died. She had guessed it would be due to her habitual smoking which she had never given up. One day it would have to catch up with her.

She spent one night in Anchorage before they went to the funeral. The sad faces of family and friends, Jazmine hadn't seen any of them since she was 6 so they were alien to her. She only knew her two brothers and her father but that was it. She held her hand out and she felt Lucian take it in his ghostly hand and give her a comforting squeeze. She felt better knowing Lucian was beside her and there for her.

Raleigh started to hum a song; Jazmine found it quite annoying and not funeral etiquette. Then again she had never been to a funeral.

"Raleigh please, shut up," Jazmine said quietly earning her a look from her brother.

Raleigh continued and Jazmine felt the unease build up. Lucian could feel it too as he responded to Jazmine's emotions.

"Raleigh I said stop!" Jazmine shouted and a shockwave resonated through the area throwing the casket that held their mother into a tree and setting it on fire.

"Jaz calm down," Yancy said gently.

"What did you just do Jaz? What the hell was that?" Raleigh exclaimed.

"Raleigh, not the time," Yancy glared at his brother as he took Jazmine into a warm hug.

"Shhhhh Jaz its okay, it's going to be okay," Yancy soothed.

As people tried to put the fire out, it never seemed to die down. It burnt the casket and didn't stop until everything turned to ash. The flames were inhumane as no matter what people threw on it, it never died. Jazmine could see Lucian hovering over it burning the casket.

After the funeral had finished they retired home and the next day Yancy was taking Jazmine back to Sydney. He dropped her off with a promise to visit again.

Stacey was there waiting and comforted Jazmine as she had promised.

"**To think I never knew this side of Stacey," Herc sighed.**

"**There are different sides of people none of us ever get to see Mr. Hansen," Jazmine replied respectfully.**

"**I was lucky to know Stacey so well," she added**

The two kindled their relationship further until September 2, 2014 when the Kaiju Scissure attacked Sydney.

"Immediate Evak now!" Angela shouted over the coms and Jinx, Jodie and Jazmine were ushered into planes barely aware of what was going on.

"Stacey, where's Stacey!" Jazmine shouted looking for her blonde haired girlfriend.

"Right now it's more important to get you to safety," Angela said but she clearly wanted to put Stacey on the small plane with them.

Jazmine, Jinx and Jodie's plane took off at the Kaiju appeared on base and started destroying everything. Jazmine could see as Stacey and a group of other students were getting on a plane and the plane took off as quick as it could. The trio watched in horror as the Kaiju smashed the plane in midair killing all passengers instantly. Jazmine broke down on the plane crying and all Jinx and Jodie could do was comfort her as best they could.

After the events of Sydney the trio was back in the DPA American base where Jazmine wrote to Yancy like before and did her training until 5 years ago when Yancy's messages stopped coming. Jazmine had never given up hope using excuses that Yancy was busy with work to contact her but he would as soon as he got a chance. Then came the day Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld had them relocated to Nagasaki secret base and they began training and drifting with the Mark VI Jaegers.

**-End flashback-**

"And now we're here," Jazmine finished.

"Now that was full on," Mako said.

"I'm sorry Herc, if I could have saved her and Angela, I would have," Jazmine apologized to the Australian.

"It's not your fault, Angela died on duty and Stacey, well you never could stop the girl once she had an idea in her head," Herc smiled at Jazmine.

"That was a very meaningful start, whose next?" Stacker said after a few minutes had past.

"I'll go next I guess," Jodie sighed.

**Part 2- Jodie**

"I guess, I had a similar upbringing as Jazmine, but well I never had any brothers," Jodie began.

**-Enter Flashback-**

Five year old Jodie was walking around her house thinking of what to do. She had been under a lot of stress from her parents as Aiden was doing mischievous things around the house.

"Mum can I go outside and play?" Jodie asked.

"Sure sweety but stay in out yard," her mum replied and Jodie got her jacket on and went outside.

She walked over to her swing and sat down in it.

"Will you push me Aiden?" she asked and he replied by started to push her on the swing.

She then heard something going on outside and saw a group of kids with water guns playing. Aiden wanted to join it and so did Jodie.

"Aiden can you help me?" Jodie asked and Aiden took one of the wooden panels off the fence to Jodie could crawl through.

"Hey Jodie, you want to play?" one of her neighbors asked and she nodded so he handed her a water gun and they began the war.

Jodie began firing on anyone and everyone. She giggled as she was doing this. Then a boy came up to her and started shooting a high pressure water gun in her face threatening to make her blind. Aiden didn't like this so her started choking the boy.

"Aiden stop, you don't need to do that anymore," Jodie coughed and Aiden let him go.

"She's a witch!" the boy exclaimed.

"Jodie!" the voice of her father shouted and he came and picked her up taking her back inside the house.

"What have I told you about not leaving the property!" he was about to hit Jodie when Aiden destroyed the T.V. in protest.

"Go to your room," he said with gritted teeth.

The next day Jodie was driven to a strange place, she saw all the armed men and hugged her teddy bear. She was taken inside and her parents turned and bent down.

"Honey, these people are going to help you, they're going to find a cure for what's wrong," her mum said to her.

"But, there's nothing wrong," Jodie looked at her mum with pleading eyes.

"You might not notice it but we do," her dad said as he left the room.

Moments later he started choking as he fell onto the floor gasping for air. Jodie was watching and she could see Aiden had his hands wrapped around her father's neck squeezing.

"Aiden stop it," Jodie said and Aiden looked over and immediately ceased what he was doing.

"She's possessed, she's pure evil!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"Oh. My. God." Her mum was breathing heavily as she hurriedly followed her husband.

"I'm sorry about that Jodie," a man in a suit said.

"Follow me, we'd like to introduce you to your roommate," he said and held his hand out for Jodie to take.

Jodie was led into a room where a blonde haired girl was humming to herself while looking at the ceiling.

"Jodie, this is Jinx, Jinx, this is Jodie your new roommate," he said and Jodie looked at the girl who didn't seem much older than her.

"Hey, welcome to paradise," Jinx said sarcastically as she turned to look at the girl.

"Uh, hi," Jodie said.

**-End Flashback-**

"Then from there it pretty much leads onto Jazmine's story as she arrived a few weeks after I did," Jodie finished.

"Your past is quite troubling," Cheung said in his Chinese accent.

"All of our pasts are troubling," Sasha looked at her husband.

"Da… all Jaeger pilots similar past, full of death and loss," Aleksis agreed.

"Even Stacker has lost a lot," Herc looked at his fellow veteran.


End file.
